jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joan Wayne (Continuum-59343921)
Background Joan Jordan is the daughter of Hal Jordan and Martha Kent. Hal was a loving father picking her up and carrying her over grassy plains, tossing her into the air and catching her as childish squeals filled the air and a warm tingling went all through her tiny body. Before she knew it she was flying on her own power, defying gravity and hovering just out of reach of her parents, who were also smiling at her and pointing with pride at the first solo-levitation ever performed by their beloved daughter. When she became old enough to attend school Joan had to work hard not to betray those gifts that she knew made her special. Though she finally did give into the temptation of revealing the truth to her closest friend, who swore to abide by a pact of secrecy forever. One day in first grade a boy dumped paint down the back of her blouse, and she would have beaten him senseless for it but for the reminder of her best friend, who acted in time to preserve not only her secret but to prevent the unwise abuse of her powers. Joan often traveled to other worlds with her father and mother, hanging out with alien forms of life that were strange and wonderful to her way of thinking. She watched the funny shapes that her father would create with his power ring, recite with him his oath to always uphold justice, causing him to smile at her and praise Joan for being a "good apprenticed Green Lantern. Sadly an accident with the reactor that had caused the evacuation of Coast city...a nuclear power plant had been destroyed by a psychopathic alien cyborg, which led to many thousands of people growing sick and dying from radiation, including her best friend and her friend's family. This affected Hal, who tried desperately to "make everything all right" again, even though some people were well beyond his means to protect greatly. That had been the point where her childhood effectively ended, and then the shock of her father's betrayal, going back to his first wife Carol Ferris and abandoning his "real" family. Joan took it extremely hard feeling discarded refuse. She lost something vital when Hal left some self-respect and a father she looked up to. Tragedy, anger, death, abandonment, powerlessness, futility, rage...all these emotions and more tore at a young girl's fragile heart and made her feel both small and insignificant. Joan had tried to pick up the pieces, but her mother was strangely cold and distant, bitter with her own issues of abandonment, and the only one who seemed to take any time to care for her was her grandfather Clark, who invited her to spend time with his family while her mother "got over her crisis." That was when she met Ally, or "A-ko," as some people called her, another girl close to her own age who had super-powers, and for a time she had thought to find friendship again, but after only a few days she went back to live with her mother. That time had been intolerable, as a young girl neared that "awkward" period when her hormones began to change and her body became strange and alien even to her own way of thinking. She started to grow taller and develop breasts, began to bleed every month and sometimes had cramps that would not go away no matter what medicines she drank. Her mother was no help at all in trying to understand these changes, as a gangling, stumbling, awkward girl became a young woman, and then began noticing men, or---at least---started to attract their interest. She'd had a boyfriend, after a fashion, but it never really amounted to much, and it always felt...odd when she kissed him...not right, somehow...wrong...different from what other girls said it should feel like. She began to feel like a genuine alien, a freak of nature, and she resented her own hair color. They said that green was not a natural color for a girl, so she began wearing a yellow wig, reasoning that hair dyes would never stay "fixed" to her hair follicles. Later on she found stronger chemicals that could indeed change her hair to a more "natural" color. As a blonde she became more popular than ever with the boys, and still her life did not feel...right somehow...so she tried desperately to copy her peers, to fit in more with their perceptions of "normal." She missed having someone in whom she could confide, and then she got into a bad scene, fell in with the wrong crowd, and by turns drifted away from the path of the rigidly straight and narrow example set down by her mother... She got in fights with other students, held back a lot less, cut loose against those who looked like they could "take a little punishment," and then she started playing "practical jokes" on people who got on her bad side. The worst of it came when she discovered illegal hallucinogenics, particularly Compound V-45 a powerful drug that could even affect her nervous system. It caused her to experience sensations and emotions that she had never felt before, and it dulled out the pain, making it easier to forget her sense of alienation. It also sharpened her tactile and sensory awareness of other chemical substances, such as alcohol and tobacco, which never before had affected her in any significant way... At sixteen she was addicted to the substance, but gradually over time her body built up a resistance, leaving her body to feel indescribable cravings whenever she missed her dosage or failed a rendezvous with her supplier General Robert Gordon. She tried to quit, to come clean about her addiction, but the cravings got so bad that at times all she could think about was satisfying her hunger, and for that she needed the good graces of her supplier. She had to perform a number of unsavory tasks as "payment for services rendered," and because he was with the government it had seemed to be "all right" for a time, but... Joan had tried to conceal her addiction from her mother, but it became increasingly difficult to hide the strange and twisted changes her life was undergoing, whether it was going to other worlds to fight in other battles or being drawn into the ongoing adventures of other "players" in the Metahuman games between the powers of absolute Good and Evil. While she and Martha didn’t see eye to eye often due to her acts it came to head when Joan met and had an affair with Tara Fremont. Unfortunately when she came out to her mother she became furious when Martha treated it as just another fad. However it was more due to the fact that upon found old love letters written by Martha to Helena Wayne when they were in college. Joan began to see her mother as a hypocrite even going so far as to change her last name to Wayne to spite her and stopped calling Helena her 'Aunt' and started calling her 'Poppa.' Joan dropped out of college, and started taking after her uncle Clark Kent, Jr. Eventually she had accepted an invitation to join a team in the south of Florida, adopting her trade name as "Rad," and---at least on the surface---working as best she could to "fit in" with her new gang of proto-feminist Cat-fighters. Eventually some members of the team began to suspect that their resident "Bad Girl" had skeletons in her closet, and as her behavior became more and more erratic those suspicions seemed to be confirmed and yet---when their team leader had attempted to get her ejected from the team---their government backers had nixed the whole thing under General Gordon's authorization... But then something changed during the course of her time with her fellow feminist super-fighters, she started to care...really care about the welfare of others. She had always in her heart wanted to maintain the illusion that she was basically a hero, but some of the things General Gordon had made her do seemed...WRONG on a fundamental level. At the core, beneath her pretense of indifference, she was frightened that her team mates would reject her, and so---while not seeming to give a damn about anything or anyone---she gave what assistance she could and made herself basically useful, pulling her weight and then some so that they might come to view her as a valuable team member. And then she met Lila Emerson and her life would never be the same again. The formidable Mistress of Magnetism was---in many respects---her opposite, a reluctant fighter who had never truly wanted to be superhuman, yet who had no choice but to accept her fate and the great responsibility that came with her enormous power. At once Joan had felt a kind of sympathy for this other girl, and then a feeling of closeness, like they were kindred spirits underneath all other pretenses. For the first time in her life, Joan actually felt...excited to be near to someone, to feel an urge to grow closer, a desire that betrayed the true nature of her feelings. From there they had gone through the various levels of a courtship, from nervous silences to exchanged hints and glances, to rival claimants who seemed to briefly divert their attention from one another, to a final confrontation and admission when one seemed on the verge of total defeat and death, which brought about the revelation of the true depths of their mutual attraction, and from there at last came admission and surrender, which in turn gave way to carnal knowledge. Powers and Abilities As Superman’s granddaughter Joan is incredibly strong, able to lift in excess of several hundred tons. She can recall any fact that she has ever known with complete accuracy. Her reactions are hyper fast, far beyond the human norm allowing her to react to even the fastest paranormals she might encounter. Her physical sense are all enhanced to peek human ability, save her vision which exceeds that, allowing her to see much farther and with more clarity than a normal human. Finally since she is 3.4th human Joan has some immunity to the two things that most bother Kryptonian descendants...Kryptonite and Magic She is nearly invulnerable, most conventional weaponry doing little harm to her, it takes something exotic or someone with superhuman strength to hurt her. Even when she is hurt, she is incredibly healthy and heals most injuries quickly. She has highly efficient lungs and can hold her breath for considerable periods of time, although she cannot survive in a vacuum unassisted. She is also able to fly at speeds well over 200 MPH. History Joan was sleeping off a bender when she was woken up by Claudia telling her she had a phone call. After cursing Claudia out for waking her up at three in the mourning she just told her that her aunt was calling her. Claudia told her she’ll inform Alison she’s too drugged out to come to the phone. Joan growled in an undertone as she forced herself out from under the legs of her recumbent bed partner, waking her up as well. Lila was surprised that Joan had a relative living in Japan; Joan explained that she was her mother’s younger sister and a year younger than her. After hearing Joan describe her Lila jokingly commented that they sounded a lot a like. Despite the hangover that was presently making her see double, Joan had to smile at that, relishing the humor of her fellow "bad girl" love interest. After dressing herself she pushed her way past the debris that concealed a good portion of the floor like the best camouflage job an Army Ranger could construct using refuse instead of something more biologically friendly. Heading for the day room she passed by Colt coming out of the common bathroom demanding to know who wrote Feminazis Rule on the bathroom mirror only to find Joan smiled innocently, which was about as convincing for her as a smile on a cobra, especially as she was wincing from the loud noise being made. Joan left her nominal leader fuming in the hall as she answered a call from her aunt. Picking up the phone Aiko informed her about her Martha was kidnapped by a slaver and she needed her help to rescue her. Alison was appalled when Joan refused to help stating that she had no interest in what happens to her mother especially after she cut her off. Beiko decided to take the phone when Joan started to get explitive in her refusal. Before Aiko could stop her she introduced herself as Alison's live-in lover and the fama of her child. While Beiko could sympathize with Joan’s anger at her mother she called her out on being willing to leave her in the hands of in the captivity of one who had the power to overcome her through magical means. Even stating that with all the trouble her father put her through she would tolerate having someone else deal with him in her stead. Now completely cold sober Joan agreed to help. Beatrice gave longitude and latitude numbers of where Martha was stating that they would get there in about three hours. Lila who had been using her powers to listen in on the conversation asked her if she needed any help. Joan who wasn’t really in the mood to bail her mother out of the mess she was in especially since they could barely even talk without snarling out their words opted to go alone as there was sense alienating Martha any worse than she is by rubbing her nose in their relationship. While Lila understood she didn’t like it and stressed that Martha was going to have to get used to the fact that she was apart of Joan’s life sooner or later. The self-professed "Bad Girl" of herodom found herself at a loss for words as she looked into the magnetic reddish-brown eyes of her magnetically gifted live-in love interest. Off in one corner of the ceiling Claudia gave a snicker of approval, which earned a glare from both Joan and Lila. With the mood broken Joan promised to be back soon she just needed to sober up and take a shower. Colt whose militant sensibilities rebelled at the thought of abandoning a teammate asked her if she was sure she didn’t want backup. However Joan knowing that her mother was one of toughest ladies on the planet didn’t feel the need to make it into a group thing. Colt nodded her head in resignation and went to heat up a pot of coffee to sober Joan up. Making it to the rendezvous point Joan waited for the others to arrive which they did some time later by way of Diana’s invisible plane. She watched them pull up as though the Jet were a car and she were merely a street walker. When Beatrice retracted cockpit hatch in order to converse with her Joan was instantly aware that she was the one who claimed to have knocked up her aunt upon hearing Beiko’s voice. Before the conversation could go further in that direction Alison spoke up, to get everything back on track. As Beatrice attempted to narrow down the signal they were tracing Alison tried one last time to convince Joan to help them. While she remained indifferent Joan agreed to help. When Beatrice found Lao’s ship the towering Joan unfolded her arms and turned about in mid-space, moving forward with rapid acceleration that left the invisible plane literally eating her dust. Landing on the ship Joan was swarmed by Lao’s loyal cadre of Mercenary Marines but she just shrugged off their best assaults as though she found their very attempts to be personally insulting. When Lao arrived to see this she ordered all units to fall back and regroup. So great was the conditioned obedience of her crew that her minions at once stopped wasting ammunition with small arms fire and instead moved away from the sight of a one-sided battle. Joan contemptfully tossed aside one mercenary who had come too near to her reach and oriented upon Lao demanding to know if she was the one who kidnapped her mother. When Lao affirmed that she was the captain of the ship Joan all at once moved with a rush that was as superhuman as the force behind her fist. Even rolling with the punch Lao felt the blow to the roots of her intestines as she went slamming back through the wooden wall behind her and kept right on going until she hit the second wall, then the third, each time feeling worse for the travel. Master that she was of hydrostatic shock, Lao felt her body reeling from the force of that single blow, immediately coming to the conclusion that trading blows with the other woman was not a very good option. Fortunately her minions did not wait for her instructions before throwing themselves in the path of the charging woman, hardening their bodies to form a wall-like consistency as Joan slammed into their mass and temporarily rebounded. Joan clearly did not understand the language of the elementals so met there declaration of Lao’s protection by slamming her fist into them hard enough to send a shockwave that reverberated through their bodies and tore their semi-solid mass into so much loose water droplets. This barrier to her further progress removed, she stalked up towards Lao, who was only then just beginning to recover. She seized Lao by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the deck, raising her other fists to deliver a blow that was bound to be fatal, yet in spite of this Lao smiled at her and seemed unusually calm for some reason. Like her mother before her when Joan’s fist met Lao’s flesh it went right through her and was trapped. As Lao commented about how they both fell for the same trick Joan tried to free her fist, only to find this particular Undine's grip was tenacious. And with that Lao conjured up a stone-like object, which she then began to rub against the flat sheet with the roughened surface, producing a sound that was at once both harsh and eerie and caused the very air to vibrate at the key of frequency similar to scraping your fingernails against a chalkboard...only much, MUCH louder! The result was that Joan cried out in pain and with her free hand tried to block out the sounds from one eardrum, even as Lao played the sound again with slow and easy rhythm, vibrating the air with a nerve-jangling acoustic that would make whales turn and blanch for miles in all directions. For Joan it caused the mother of all hangovers and drove her to her knees, almost weeping for the pain she evidently suffered. Satisfied that Joan Wayne would not be springing up and causing her immediate trouble (and giving her a nerve pinch just to insure she did remain unconscious, Lao lifted the woman into her arms and carried her off in the direction of the nearby stairwell before dropping her into the jaws of the Kraken. Like her mother before her when she regained consciousness she was awash with sensations and images of her life as it seemed as if every square centimeter of her skin was being caressed and massaged both inside and out. Lao took the opportunity to have the Kraken purge Joan of her chemical addiction revitalizing the damaged areas of her brain and nervous system that were altered by Compound V-45ad. Unfortunately this didn’t take away her psychosomatic dependence on the drug leaving the possibility that she could have a relapse. So with Martha’s consent Lao force feed Martha various memories of past victims letting her experience first hand the depths to which human beings can succumb at the mercy of drugs. The moment Joan was released Lao had her mercenary lieutenants restrain her with Orichalcum chains. Lila was shocked at seeing Joan’s green hair at that was the first time she had seen her natural hair color. Lao explained that the Kraken was able to restore Joan’s to her natural self, at least on a genetic level, though Martha noted that she still had her tattoo. Lao led them away from the Kraken pits so that Joan could be cleaned up and to give them a chance to talk. Before leaving them Lao reminded them not to think of Joan as a daughter or lover but a slave undergoing rehabilitation. When Joan came to find Lila sitting before her she quickly realized that she was chained up. However she was even more surprised to see her mother there. The two explained what was going on. Joan was not happy to discover that they were prisoners so didn’t hesitate to attack Lao when she made her presence known only to discover that her legs were chained as well. At once Lila was at her side, helping her to sit back up, while Lao explained who she was. This gave Martha the opening to ask Joan about her V-45 addiction. Joan was furious at Lao for looking into her secrets but Lao didn’t care as she couldn’t abide having a drug addict on board this ship. She also informed Joan that she detoxified her. Joan once again attacked Lao only to be easily subdued. Lao then left her in Martha and Lila’s care. Joan being a reasonably intelligent person picked up at once on the implications and asked what Lao met by that. Once again Joan was shocked when Martha apologized to her being a bad mother. However just as she was registering it the conversation moved to General Gordon. Joan was on her guard again, but Lila shook her head to discourage her from continuing the evasion. Holding Joan Lila told her that was cured and that Gordon no longer had a hold on her. Martha and Lila laid down the law they would be working with Lao she was in there care until further notice. Then when she was better they we're going to have a long heart-to-heart chat about her work with General Gordon. Martha watched as Lila disciplined Joan venting some long pent-up frustration issues. Finding herself oddly disturbed and aroused by the image of Joan's bottom being tanned a light pink color at the hands of another woman. Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of Lao. The two began to discuss the nature of marriage Martha pointed out that while Lao is quite cynic about her first marriage she hardly talks about her first husband she hardly talks about her second husband. While she didn’t say much Martha could tell that she respected him. She then put Lao off guard by telling her that she knew how much Joan really went for. This was the first Joan had heard about this screamed at her mother as Lila paused in the conclusion of her spanking session. Martha was unapologetic however and just went back to calling her for selling her daughter for only a fraction of her actual price as Joan was worth far to her then five thousand dollars. Joan herself wasn’t too happy to be marked down. Martha demanded that Lao charges the full price. When Martha asked how much to buy her freedom Joan called out in jealousy upon hearing two million. Only to be creeped out at seeing how lovey dovey the two were being. Lila commented that her wasn’t as bad as Joan said prompting her to stop her when Martha asked what else she had been saying. This prompted Lila to continue her punishment. Martha informed Joan that she was given to Lila as a present. Martha and Lao continued to talk as Lila had fun with Joan. Martha asked about Lao’s business and who she was selling two. Lao explained that her clientele fall into the category of 'semi-decent,' mainly rich and powerful men who have...a certain problem forming a mature relationship with a woman on a normal one-to-one basis. Who she personally screens to insure that they are the sorts who have legitimate needs and who will have a proper appreciation for the type of women that she can provide them. Lao then went on that a concubine is more than just some mindless toy or pliant doll...she is a helpmate and a confidence-builder who can whisper encouragingly in the ear of a man and help him to realize how to become a more successful human being. Martha quickly deduced that such women could become the power behind the throne and through them Lao could influence kings and princes throughout Asia. While this would allow her to impart her philosophy into more common dissemination Lao assured Martha that she had no goals of world domination as it was more trouble then it was worth. She has influence that goes beyond the ship but not control, and certainly not real power. She has benevolent goals, but her means are those of a slaver. Joan and Lila’s activities brought their attention back to them. So to give them some privacy Lao asked Martha if she would like a drink. Martha knowing that she was talking about more then just a drink agreed she wanted to learn more about Lao’s operation to determine for herself if it really is a good or a bad thing. When A-ko went into labor the parturition was a trying experience do to her strength the Undine could barely hold her down while Beiko hovered by her side doing all that she could to help. Martha and Joan also used their strength to hold her down. Aiko has an incredible ability to absorb elemental energies to fortify and give strength to her body, but once the baby was in position to exit the womb, Lao was able to use her water manipulation abilities to move her muscles in the correct manner and nature did the rest. After Ekko was born B-ko sagged her shoulders and almost fell into the pool but for the hasty way Ranma arrested her movements. Aiko gave a weak smile of incredulous relief and accepted her baby from Lao gratitude and longing. Lao then had a certificate drafted to authenticate the birthing so the two could be registered as her legal guardians and parents. Lao then noticed Nila Caulder who started to turn around, only to hear the sound of semi-automatic rifles being cocked and readied directly behind her back. However much to her confusion Lao called them off leaving a confused Nila standing where she was being confronted by the pale-blue-haired captain and a score of naked women who were all eyeing her as though she were a sideshow freak exhibit. Lao introduced Nila to everyone revealing not only that she was aware of who she was, but that she had been watching her for quite some time. Given her ties to the Doom Patrol there was no way Lao could keep her so while she had been planning to go get Nila herself but her escape gave her the opportunity to restart the argument about the nature of her activities using Nila as a fresh perspective. Seeing that the captain was willing to let her go she asked about Asagiri the girl she had been hired to find. Unfortunately she was not in Lao’s custody though she did give suggestions on where she might be. Nila initially agreed with Nabiki that as a slaver Lao was a major-league criminal type. That was the very reason Lao wanted her there. Lao didn’t argue against this just that she was cruel and heartless Nila was immune to mental influence which is why she wanted her there. To give evidence that she does not practice the most cruel and destructive forms of mental duress. Nabiki used what Lao did to her and Ranma as an argument, but Lao countered that they did enjoy it. this also brought their activities to Perfume, Shampoo and Ukyo. Keiko and Kodachi spoke up on Lao’s behalf pointing out that compared to the methods of the 108 Dragons, her techniques are a genuine blessing. Seeing that Nabiki couldn’t accept the notion that she is breaking people into a mold for which nature never intended them. Lao brought in her other captives. Lao called them so that they could examine each one of them for themselves and decide whether or not her people chose wisely when they were selected. When Lao introduced Georgina Tyler and started calling her out for the shows her company produces. Martha realized that Nakajima Studios was one of her outlets since she owned a controlling share through Morgan Enterprises. She admitted that she never actually watched the cartoon shows her studios put out on Saturday mornings when Joan asked her. Lao introduced around eight other women one of whom turned out to be a man before running out of time. Nabiki was furious that Lao was asking them to help her decide which woman becomes slave and which will go free. Martha offered a compromise promising to make it worth Lao’s mind to let them go and wait for another day to make another capture by offering to buy them off of her. As the two went off to negotiate they left others to mingle with themselves. She also changed Ranma and Nabiki back to their true forms. Joan was quickly dragged away by Lila begging her girlfriend if they could talk about things as she dutifully followed her out of the chamber. She was next seen hitched up to a harness and giving a "ride" to an enthusiastic Lila while some girl named Palomina gave some encouraging instructions in how to handle a "Pony. Five months later the two of them were expecting a child together. Description Though she is six feet tall and perfectly proportioned, Joan is a far cry from a typical Amazon, or even a conventionally dressed superhero...in fact, she is as far from conventional as one could get and still distinguish her from someone of an even less savory profession. Although she appears to be blonde, its actually dyed using some weird alien process, she also has some parts of her hair streaked with pink. It is also styled in a wavy hair fashion that partially covered the right half of her face, even as her right eye was covered in a black star tattoo, adding something almost tribal to her appearance. Her costume (for such that it was) has cut outs in places that are barely code-approved and consists of flaring spiked shoulder pads and thigh-high jack-boots, the color scheme being red, white and dark navy blue on the whole, along with a chain that is slung over one hip, and in her nose there is a ring, lending further credence to her somewhat ultra-modern barbaric appearance. Personality While Martha is more conservative than left of center Joan has been described as the opposite extreme...she's a militant Feminazi-Gender Chauvinist who's into all sorts of really weird stuff though a lot of it just to annoy the heck out of her mother. However after their experience with Lao Lyra took a firm hand and kept Joan on a tighter leash (quite literally, in point of fact) and helped turn her away from her previous addiction to the dangerous meta-steroid known as Formula 45 that had once been illicitly prescribed to her by certain now-defunct agencies of the government. Category:Continuum-59343921